A Fairy's Corpse Book 1: A Never-Ending Despair
by SakuraMurasaki
Summary: Heavenly Host. The place where Spirits Kill People mercilessly, It was destroyed a long time ago but it still exists in another world, What if Team Natsu of Fairy Tail Was trapped inside? How will they survive? (RATED T FOR GORE AND DEATHS)
1. Chapter 1: Trapped Inside Heavenly Host

_Such A Tragedy, The Whole team Natsu Intended only to take a job...But then...I never knew Things like these will happen...Erza, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Carla...I'm Sorry...This was all my fault..._

"Hey! Natsu! Erza! Gray! Let's take a job already..."Lucy called out to them and Erza nodded"You're right Lucy, even though I took most of the S-class missions, I'm low on money."Erza said as she walked over to Lucy who smiled at the requip mage, Natsu and Gray then stopped fighting and joined the two girls, when they arrived in front of the request board, they immediately then looked for the missions, Natsu then spotted a strange looking request in the corner."Guys, look at this." Natsu pointed to the request and got it, he then looked at the request and began reading it "Wizards, please demonstrate to us on how to perform the Sachiko-Ever After Charm, REWARD: 500,000 per wizard" Natsu said and Erza spoke up "Sachiko Ever After? What is that?" Erza asked and Lucy's eyes widened "I've read about this before...I think in Naho Saenoki's blog.." Lucy said. "Naho Saenoki? who is that?" Gray scratched his head in confusion and Lucy got the request from Natsu's hands and went to Mira "Mira-san, were heading out tomorrow" Lucy said as she put the scrap of paper in the bar and Mira nodded "Okay, Have a nice day" Mira simply replied and got another glass to wipe, Lucy then grabbed the rest of the members of the team Natsu and brought them to her apartment.

At Lucy's apartment, She searched for the book where she had read about the certain charm spell, when she found it, she sat together with Natsu, Erza, and Gray in her bed and flipped the page open. "This is where I read it" Lucy pointed to the book. "Wait, how do we perform that Sachi Ever Charm anyway?" Natsu asked and Lucy facepalmed "Not Sachi Ever Charm! It's Sachiko Ever After Charm!" Lucy corrected and Gray spoke up "Lucy, you forgot to tell me who this Naho Saenoki woman is." Gray said and Lucy got her laptop and opened it to Naho Saenoki's profile "This Is Naho Saenoki, A high school student at Paulwonia Academy, Also a School Girl Paranormalist, Medium and an Author" Lucy explained, "Lucy, do you know where Paulwonia Academy is?" Erza asked "I believe it's in the South of Fiore, but that school doesn't exist anymore, No one knows why" Lucy said and got to Naho's blog "Minna, here is her blog." Lucy pointed to her screen and everyone got beside her to read it.

_**NAHO'S NODS TO THE NETHERWORLD**_

_**Personal blog of Naho Saenoki, high school paranormalist, medium and author**_

_**Charms and Spells: Sachiko Ever After - 11/19/X777**_

_**In this world, there's nothing worse than parting ways with a dear friend. Some may say it's "sweet sorrow," but as far as I'm concerned, sorrow is sorrow - sweet or not, it's still depressing.**_

_**Fortunately, I've learned of a charm that can help take some of the sting from any goodbye. It's a sort of ritual that one can perform with friends to ensure their bonds of friendship are never broken, no matter how far or wide any may travel.**_

_**This ritual centers around a local folk legend from the small town of Tenjin. There, an innocent, spirited young elementary schoolgirl named Sachiko went missing right around 30 years ago. Sadly, she died within its grounds, but her spirit still walks this Earth, and some say she's been given the power to grant wishes and ease worries.**_

_**The ritual I outline here is intended to induce communion with the spirit of Sachiko, and is guaranteed to work from anywhere in Japan (and possibly from foreign countries as well, though I have yet to confirm this). If performed correctly, Sachiko will pass through and grant you her blessing, and you will all be bound together as true friends for eternity. Be warned, though, that if this ritual is not performed exactly as specified, Sachiko may be angered. And I would hope any regular readers of this blog know by now that angering spirits can only lead to trouble!**_

_**The first thing you'll need to do is obtain a paper proxy representing Sachiko. The exact design of this paper proxy is pictured below, and may be printed and cut out for use in the charm. It's fairly simplistic, but don't let its basic design fool you: the shape is very deliberate, is designed for white paper only and must remain completely blank.**_

_**The ritual is designed for virtually any number of participants, but the more there are, the harder it becomes to perform. I wouldn't recommend more than 9 or 10 people at most.**_

_**Gather in a circle around this paper proxy, each person gripping it wherever they can. Participants must now invoke Sachiko's name by chanting the phrase, "Sachiko, we beg of you." This phrase should be repeated numerous times - specifically, once for each person in attendance. No more, no less. If you should flub the line in any way, DO NOT attempt to restate it. Instead, just move on. This is of the utmost importance. Correcting a flubbed line counts as invoking the chant one extra time, and could have dire consequences!**_

_**Sachiko will now be watching, and you should all still be holding on to the paper proxy very tightly. If necessary, dig into it with your fingernails so it won't slip away. Then, when you're ready, pull back as hard as you can. If done correctly, the paper will be torn into pieces, resulting in one scrap for each person.**_

_**Congratulations! Sachiko's spirit has now been divided amongst you. These scraps of paper should be cherished and kept with you at all times. As long as you have them, there will be an indelible bond of friendship linking each and every one of you. Never again will you need to feel alone!**_

_**Got photos (or videos) of you and your friends preparing to live "Sachiko Ever After"? Share them with me here!**_

_**May Sachiko grant you her blessings. And as always, thanks for reading.**_

_**Until next time, this is Naho, signing off!**_

_**Posted: November 19, X777- 14 Years Ago**_

As soon as they finished reading it, they looked at Lucy and Erza asked "Did that author post another blog after that?" Erza asked sternly and Lucy shook her head, "No, actually, everyone got worried about her after she posted this, it was like...she disappeared." Lucy said sadly ."Were leaving tomorow at 7:00" Erza said and stood up and the other three nodded, They soon left leaving Lucy alone in her room. When they left, Lucy stared at the Request and then, she heard a knock coming from her door, when she opened it, it revealed Mirajane "Lucy, can you come with me to the guild? I need some help in the Guild's Library" Mira smiled "Mira-san, you don't need to ask me that, sure, I can help you" Lucy replied and they both started to go to the guild, While they were walking to the guild, They were accompanied by a comfortable silence and not so long after, they arrived.

At The Guilds Library, Mira got the Request Records and began to scan Requests they got that month, Lucy on the other hand was putting books on their proper places. "This Is Strange..." Mira said and Lucy got down the ladder and went to Mirajane, "Mira-san what's wrong?" Lucy said in a worried manner and Mira looked at her with a Normal look "Oh, It's nothing" Mira then Gave her a sweet smile and Lucy smiled back...Several Hours Later, Night Passed, when Lucy was about to go home when she saw Wendy and Carla, entering the Guild "Oh, Wendy, Okaeri Nasai, How was your job?" Mira asked while wiping another glass and then, Handed Wendy a glass of Chocolate shake "Arigato, Mirajane-san, the job was alright, there was no fight." Wendy said then she took a sip of her shake, Lucy then Sit beside wendy at the bar and spoke "Hello Wendy and Carla, I was actually wondering, We have a job tomorrow, Would you like to come?" Lucy offered "That's a cool Idea Lucy-san, It's been awhile sice I last took a job Together with the team (Yes Wendy Was Doing Solo-jobs with Carla)" Wendy said and looked over to Carla who smiled nicely to the girls "Well, Lucy, what kind of Job will the team handle?" Carla asked "It's just a simple task, Just doing some charm" Lucy said and Carla nodded and headed out for bathroom, At the guild's bathroom, Carla washed her face and looked at the mirror "What a peaceful-" Carla was cut off when she saw a vision..."In an Elementary School...Lucy is crying with hands on her face and Erza was gritting her teeth angrily while crying and comforting Lucy...Gray's throat was slit... Happy and Wendy are hanged with ropes on their neck, And Natsu was impaled in the throat and his eyes was stuck with a scissor...But how...We can all use magic, right?" Carla thought and threw up of the vision she had. "What was that...Wendy..." Carla murmured and got out from the Bathroom. "Minna-san, The guild will close, Please go home now" Mirajane said loudly to make the members hear and they all soon left. When Lucy arrived at her apartment, she immediately did her rituals and flopped down to her bed and fell asleep.

Lucy was awoken by the annoying sound of her alarm clock and saw it was already 9:00. "HOYou want me to pull iLY SHIT, I'LL BE LATE!" Lucy yelled and went to her bathroom and took a bath as soon as possible, when she finished, she hurried up to her closet and pulled out a simple plain black sleeveless shirt., Red Jacket, White shorts and her underwears, she then wore black flats and tied her hair in a high ponytail, She grabbed her belt containing her Gold and Silver keys inside a Key holder and her Fleuve d'etoile, she then got out of her apartment only to bump into someone, when she got up, she saw a familiar blue hair and a white flying cat, It was Wendy. "WENDY?! CARLA?!" "LUCY-SAN?!" "LUCY!" The 3 said simultaneously and stared at each other and shouted together "WERE LATE!" Lucy and Wendy put their hands on their heads and Carla's paws were on her face while saying this, Lucy then pulled out Virgo's key. "Hirake! Shojokyu No Tobira! Virgo! (Open! Gate Of The Maiden! Virgo!)" Lucy chanted and Virgo popped out with a golden light, "Hime, Punishment?" Virgo said and Lucy shook her head "Bring me to the train station right now!" Lucy yelled then Virgo picked her up in bridal style and started to run as fast as she can while Wendy on the other hand was picked up by carla and Flew using Maximum Speed, When they arrived, they met a terrifying Erza "YOU ARE 16 SECONDS LATE!" Erza yelled and Lucy, and Wendy was bowing for apology "Well, Fine, Get on board now, I got your tickets" Erza said as she pulled her mountain of luggage, Inside the train, Lucy sat beside Gray, The moment she sat down, she noticed that Gray was a bit flushed, She then looked away and saw Natsu Glaring at Gray, when she looked back at Gray, Gray was doing the same, she felt an intense feeling, Yes she had seen Gray and Natsu fight amost every minute, but this was serious, Alot more serious than their previous fights. Lucy then escaped from her thoughts when she felt something on her shoulder, when she turned her head to her side and saw Happy eating a fish and then Lucy chuckled and Happy spoke "Lucy, the way you smile is weird." Happy teased "you want me to pull out your whiskers?!" Lucy threatened "Gomenasai.." Happy apologized and Lucy petted Happy on his head and Happy smiled. The train then started moving and Wendy casted Troia on Natsu, Erza then Got her Strawberry cake and ate. "Erza, If i'm right, the clients house is at Midnight Star City right?" Gray suddenly asked out of nowhere and Erza simply nodded and continued eating her cake. "Too far..." Natsu moaned "Aye, we'll arrive at 10:00 PM tomorrow" Happy said.

In the afternoon, they ate their lunches inside the train, then Hours passed and it was already night. Erza, Wendy, Gray, Happy, Natsu and Carla was already asleep, Lucy then looked at Gray's peaceful face while he was sleeping, without her noticing it, she stroked Gray's hair and then...What she saw was unexpected, Gray opened his eyes and smirked at Lucy who was shocked and was blushing too hard "I-I didn't me-mean i-it that wa-way" Lucy stuttered and Gray chuckled, when he opened his mouth to speak, he was cut off by a voice, "Gray, I want to have some talk." Natsu said seriously and Gray scoffed and followed Natsu, when they had gone to a vacant room, Natsu punched Gray without using magic and Gray was now rubbing his cheek "Bastard! WHAT WAS THAT PUNCH FOR?!" Gray Yelled and Natsu showed him an irritated look "That is for flirting with MY Lucy" Natsu said emphasizing the word 'MY' and Gray clenched his fists and gritted his teeth "Who the hell said she was YOURS?!" Gray replied angrily "Can't you see you Ice cone?! She Clearly Wants me!" Natsu said, litting his hands on fire and Gray was letting go of cold air "Then Why did she stroke my hair earlier?! You Dumb Talking Matchstick!" Gray insulted back at Natsu who seemed to be tensed up even more, they almost hitted each other with their magics when the door opened, revealing Erza Already in Tenrin No Yoroi (Heaven's Wheel Armor)"Bastards...What do think your doing?!" Erza said in a threatening tone and Natsu and Gray stopped their tracks and calmed down. "Erza, how do you know were here?!" Natsu yelled and Erza Requiped Back into Heart Kreuz Armor "I have a sensitive hearing." Erza simply said and The other two nodded, still glaring at each other and Erza Natsu and Gray then headed back to their seats and calmed down, when they arrived, they saw that Lucy was already asleep. Gray then moved Lucy beside the window for her to lean, Gray then glared again at Natsu and Natsu glared back at Gray and then, they noticed that Erza was glaring at the two of them, they then went back to calm mode and soon...they already slept.

"Yawn..." Erza yawned while forcing her eyes open, she then saw that everyone was still asleep. she then checked the time and found out it was still 5:00 in the morning "We'll arrive at night.." Erza murmured.

TIMESKIP: Afternoon, 12:30 (I'll skip since it's boring at morning)

"All Passengers, we'll be stopping in 30 minutes, get on board at 1:00, again, We'll be stopping at 1:00, and get on board at 1:30, and as usual, you need to get your tickets, thank you." A person broadcasted "Natsu-san, The troia should run out right now" Wendy warned Natsu, After several seconds, he tuned green again "we-wendy...another shot..." Natsu said while hanging his head out of the window, "Natsu, you'll fall!" Erza almost 'shouted' and pulled Natsu back to his seat..

30 minutes later

"All passengers, you may now go" the person broadcasted, the moment the train stopped, Natsu stood up and shouted 'REVIVAL' then got out of the train with Happy following him and said 'Aye sir!' "geez, those idiots never change.." Gray stated, and in return, Erza nodded in approval. 'Natsu huh?... He may be an idiot but he's still cute...wait... CUTE?! He aint cute! He's...super cute! LUCY WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF?!' Lucy thought to herself "Cy...Ucy...Lucy...LUCY!" Erza poked Lucy's cheek "H-huh? Erza?" Lucy snapped out of her thoughts "Geez, you've been in a daze again, let's go now, we'll take our lunch" Erza said and began to walk away, Lucy the follwed Erza. Soon, the arrived in a restaurant and then they ate, paid the price then left.

Back at the train station, 1:00 pm

"Hey, get on board, I got your tickets" Gray said and Erza nodded then she got on board as well as Lucy Wendy and Natsu. At the train, Natsu was turning green and again hanged his head outside the window "Gomen Natsu-san, Troia will be less effective if I use it too much" Wendy said feeling bad for Natsu "HAHAHAH! Leave Him like that" Gray Laughed and Natsu looked at him with a now blue face "G-Grayyyy...I-I...Will... Ki-il..Yo-you Later..." Natsu said between moans of Motion sickness "Sure flame brain, I'll take you on.." Gray replied and soon it became all quet due to passengers Sleeping and Natsu was asleep because Erza knocked him off 'again', Erza also slept due to lack of sleep, while Wendy Carla and Happy slept all of a sudden Leaving Gray and Lucy awake, "Nice weather right?" Gray asked out of the blue. "U-Uh, i guess so..." Lucy stuttered' 'THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME...Why am nervous around him? He looks handsome even with that annoying stripping habit of his, WAIT WHAT?! where'd that come from?! He doesn't look handsome, HE'S HOT! WAIT LUCY! KNOCK IT OFF!' "HEY LUCY." Gray said snapping her out of her thoughts "E-Etou..Gray? Na-Nani?" Lucy blushed while clearing her mind out "What are you thinking about? You've been completely in a daze" Gray noted and Lucy blushed because of her thoughts "I wasn't thinking of anything..." "A Bad liar Lucy-chan~" Gray teased "Choto gray!" Lucy punched him lightly on the shoulder and Gray laughed.

Hours Later it was 2 minutes to 10:00 pm, Only them was left inside the train. "Erza, seems like he's still asleep." Gray said while trying not to laugh "Yeah, But he'll recover, right?" Lucy asked worriedly "Yeah, Well we should be arriving about now." Erza said and the train stopped signaling them to go out, When they got out, they were met by a solemn village with no people around. "Now this is scary" Lucy commented. "Be careful, there might be robbers around" Erza said while summoning a sword, "Let's go now" Erza said sternly and the other members nodded, "The client was Ayumi Shinozaki right?" Lucy asked Erza, "Yes and she's located at block 14, I guess.." Erza answered '_I_ Guess?' Lucy thought. Not So Long after, they reached block 14. "Block 14, her house must be somewhere here.." Erza said then they proceeded deeper inside, "Are you from Fairy Tail?" A voice asked, when they looked back, they saw a girl with a blue hair, "Who might you be?" Erza asked "Shinozaki, Shinozaki Ayumi." The girl introduced herself "So You're the client right? I saw the Charm on Naho Saenoki-san's Blog" Lucy Said "Yes, I am the client." Ayumi answered Rudely towards Lucy "We Forgot to introduce ourselves, I am Erza Scarlet, The Only Requip mage and an S-Class Mage at Fairy Tail" Erza said "I am Lucy Heartfilia, Fairy Tail's One and Only Celestial Mage Lucy smiled at Ayumi who just plucked her Tongue at Lucy which made Lucy boil "I am Gray Fullbuster, As well as Lucy and Erza, I am Fairy Tail's Only Ice Make Mage" Gray said while Avoiding Ayumi's Gaze "I am Wendy Marvell, The Sky Dragon Slayer At Fairy Tail" Wendy Answered Sweetly, "I Am Happy, And this is Carla, We both use Aera Magic" Happy said and Carla smiled "So Cute..but Who's the Pinkette?" Ayumi asked "I am Natsu Dragneel, The Fire Dragon Slayer At Fairy Tail" Natsu suddenly answered. "Enough with the chit-chat, Lets start the ritual" Ayumi said the handed them the Paper Proxy that will be used, the 7 members of Team Natsu then took hold of the paper, "Chant the words 'Sachiko We Beg Of You' 7 times in your head" Ayumi commanded and the team did what Ayumi said, After they chanted, They tore the paper and the Thunder Simultaneously flashed. "We did what you said, now where are our jewels?" Gray asked then suddenly, an earthquake occured "What is this?!" Erza exclaimed the Erza saw Ayumi Smirk evily "See you in hell, Fairy Tail Wizards!" Ayumi Laughed evily then the ground that Team Natsu stepped in cracked then it was reduced into bits then they fell into nothingness.

"Urgh..." Lucy moaned while trying to get up "Where am I?..." Lucy looked around her surroundings and then saw Gray not too far away from her, she then ran to Gray and tried to wake him up "Gray! Wake up!" Lucy shaked Gray back and forth "Etou...Lu-Lucy?" Gray answered while forcing his eyes open. "Where are we?" Gray asked "I have no idea.." Lucy answered while Helping Gray to get up "But we need to find Natsu and the others" Lucy said and Gray nodded. I will open Crux's Gate, he might know where we are. Lucy then pulled out Crux's key "_**Hirake! Minamijuji za no tobira! Crux! **_**(Southern Cross's Gate, Open! Crux!)" Lucy chanted but nothing came out. "What's wrong? Why isn't anything going out?" Lucy said sadly "My magic won't work either.." Gray added.**

_And It All started there...Where my beloved friends will die...I'm sorry...Ayumi Shinozaki...I will kill you..._

_**Yo Minna!, How was the first chapter of my Third Story? I hope it isn't bad. :( Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**I don't Own Fairy Tail and Corpse Party**_

_**~Keima**_


	2. Chapter 2: Curse

"Hey! What will we do now?!" Lucy asked while panicking. "Lucy, Let's not panic, it won't solve anything!" Gray said while trying to open the windows. "The windows won't even budge a little…" Gray stopped his tracks and began to walk out of the classroom with Lucy following him. Once they were outside, they accompanied with a comfortable silence, until a voice behind them broke the silence. "Another group of people trapped here, huh…" When they looked back, they saw Naho. "Na-Naho-san!" Lucy said nervously. "So you recognized me." Naho said plainly while pushing her glasses up. "I also bet that you read my blog." Naho added and Lucy's eyes widened "I'll tell you everything about this place, the spirits here, and I'll answer your questions. Follow me." Naho began walking away and Gray and Lucy followed. "This place is called Heavenly Hos Elementary. There was a group of people that came here before." Naho bagan "Those people were Satoshi Mochida, Naomi Nakashima, Yoshiki Kishinuma, Yuka Mochida, Seiko Shinohara, Sakutaro Morishige, Mayu Suzumoto, Ms. Yui Shishido and Ayumi Shinozaki. Out of those nine, Naomi and Ayumi were the only ones who survived. Well, Satoshi was supposed to survive, but he lost his charm piece and got a charm from a student I.D, there, on their way back to the other world, he died. They somehow managed to Remove the curse of this place….But then suddenly Ayumi went insane, she then unlocked her magic, her magic is one of the undiscovered ones. Universal Traveling Magic, she also possessed Death Magic. She sent Naomi here and killed her in this place, She pulled all spirits back to this place who was supposed to rest in peace, that includes me….Sachiko is kind now, Ayumi kills everyone…And…Um.." Naho then stopped and looked at Lucy "Uh-Uhm.. Naho-san, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, a Fairy Tail Wizard, the one over here is Gray" Lucy introduced "Okay then. Lucy. You're a Celestial Wizard right? You can open the gate to your world and go back together. But you will never come back here again. Since you can only use magic here once." Naho said and Lucy's eyes widened "But how come we can't use it earlier?" Gray asked "It's because I sensed your magic when you all got here, And I blocked your magic since I know you would attempt to use it, Note that Magic doesn't exist here. So you wizards can only use it once in this world and only us spirits are allowed to use it" Naho explained. "Naho-san, How Do I make the spirits rest in peace?" Lucy asked "So you're not going back…..huh….. the only way to let us rest in peace is to kill Ayumi Shinozaki, The one who acts as Sachiko." Naho answered and Gray scratched his head in confusion "So you mean, we have to find her and kill her without magic?" Gray asked with an annoyed tone "Yes, you're right," "Gray, We have to find Natsu and the others!" Lucy exclaimed "Wait a minute" Naho butted in. "What now?!" Gray asked angrily "I must tell you something about this place. In this place, Many Spaces exists, You may be in the same room but if you don't exist in the same space, it's possible that in the same room, you will not meet" Naho said "Well, I must get going, Lucy, With my magic as a spirit, I will bring the red haired woman and the pink head to the both of you, they should be awake anytime soon.. try your best to fight the bad spirits here, without your magic. And As well, I will be accompanying the Kid with blue hair and the 2 flying cats. I wish you all the best, Goodbye Lucy" With Naho's final word, she finally disappeared. "So she'll be accompanying Wendy, Let's leave them to her" Gray said and moved forward.

"Ugh…." Erza Groaned as she woke up. "Wh-where….am I? Natsu?!" Erza shouted as she saw Natsu, she then ran to him and punched him many times "WAKE UP NATSU!" Erza yelled and Natsu slowly opened his eyes.. "E-Erza?" Natsu said nervously. "Finally you woke up you lazy bum!" Erza again yelled then spoke: "Where is this place anyway? It is a classroom….but….it seems abandoned…" She stated and Natsu sniffed "It…Smells like…..Corpses and blood…Lots of blood…." Natsu said while gulping. "That's right, it's just right for it to smell like this since many people died here…" A voice behind them spoke. When the two mages looked back, they saw a girl with an indigo hair. "Y-You….Who are you? You seemed familiar." Natsu began, "That is because Lucy Heartfilia told you who I am." The girl pushed up her glasses "I…am Naho Saenoki…" Naho introduced "Na-Naho! I…kind of remember your name" Erza said and Naho began to walk away signalizing the Mages to follow her, while walking, they came across a boy with dark blue hair with glasses, Naho then stopped and called out. "Yuuya Kizami. " Naho glared at the spirit, then erza spoke, "Wait, he's not your brother?" "What made you think so?" Naho answered. "You look the same Chano" Natsu said "It's Naho you idiot." Naho looked at Natsu scarily "Aye, Gomenasai..!" Natsu said in an apologetic tone and Kizami spoke: "Naho….you're the reason why I died, I will take my revenge.." At this, Naho signalized the mages to run away, "What about you, Naho?!" Erza shouted with concern in her voice and Naho summoned a magic circle above them, "Go…To the ones whom you wanted to see the most." After Naho chanted, Erza and Natsu disappeared leaving Naho and Kizami for the face off, Kizami teleported behind Naho and then pulled her hair and threw her at the wall, Naho stood up and charged at Kizami and the boy just blocked her hand without any effort, Kizami got a scissor from his pocket and stabbed Naho's left eye which caused her to scream loudly, Then another stab at her chest, stomach and legs, "What's wrong? Stand up Miss Paranormalist! Fight me!" Kizami beamed crazily, Naho then covered her left eye with her hand and gritted her teeth in pain, "The…Rest is up to you…Lucy…" With this, Naho closed her eyes and her glasses fell. "You're weak, Saenoki." Kizami then walked away leaving a bloody Naho alone.

"Whe…Where are we?" Natsu groaned and Erza shushed Natsu up since she heard footsteps going their way, when shadows were seen, it was 2 people, when the 2 people reached the corner, they immediately recognized it, it was Gray and Lucy. Erza and natsu ran to them. "I'm glad you both are alright!" Lucy exclaimed and Erza nodded. "We just need to find Wendy and the others" Natsu said and Lucy shook her head "The chances are too low that we'll be able to find her, Happy and Carla.." Lucy stated disappointedly. "Low? Are you hearing yourself Lucy?" Natsu said disapprovingly. And Gray finally spoke up "You don't understand the situation here, Naho said that in this Place, many spaces exist, you may be in the same room but if you don't exist in the same space, you won't meet each other" he explained. "How did you come here anyway?" Lucy asked curiously, "Well, I think Naho did something about it. Come to think of it…Where is she?" Erza gasped, as soon as she finished her sentence, the clock rang, and Lucy was wide-eyed and she froze on her spot, unable to move a muscle and was paralyzed. "Lucy! Let's go now! We need to hurry!" Erza yelled but Lucy didn't flinch a little, "Lucy! What's wrong?! C'mon!" Natsu exclaimed and Lucy opened her mouth to speak, "Can-Can't….Mo-move…" Lucy then screamed in pain as they saw cracks in her body, "Lucy!" Both Gray and Natsu Ran towards her but was sent flying back due to extreme pressure she was giving off, When they looked at Lucy, they saw Ayumi in front of her grinning like a mad man, "You wench! What're you doing to her?!" Natsu Gray and Erza said simultaneously. "Just killing her is all" Ayumi said chuckled, but then, she suddenly got deep scratches on her legs and arms which caused her to kneel down and clutch her arm tightly. "Sachiko!" Ayumi growled furiously and Sachiko kicked her which sent Ayumi flying across Natsu Gray and Erza. "Fairy Tail wizards, Come with me" Sachiko said calmly and The spell on Lucy was finally stopped but the cracks on her skin were still visible, Lucy then closed her eyes and fell into the ground with a loud thud, The three mages ran for her but Sachiko stopped them "Stop wizards, Let me heal her first.." Sachiko then put her right palm on her forehead under her bangs and the other one on her stomach then Lucy glowed and the cracks on her skin started to vanish and the color of her skin became normal again, "Is she alright?" Erza asked out of concern "Yeah, she will live, if the spell upon her lasted for another 5 seconds, her life could be in danger." Sachiko explained smartly which made the three mages Sweat drop. "I hope Wendy's okay…" Erza said.

**Lucy's POV**

I am still unconscious but I can clearly hear them all..the pain that I felt before was incredible.. it felt like it tore me apart, I can't do anything but scream… And if it weren't for Sachiko, I should've died already…. Wait…what happened to Naho? Where is she? Why…am I worrying about her? What am I supposed to do now? Help me…. Natsu, Gray…

**Gray's POV**

'_Lucy…..' _I thought to myself, seeing her in pain literally broke me, and I was there, watching her in a 50-50 situation, 'Why am I just standing there?! I need to help her…but what'll I do?!...' I thought crazily, but then I noticed that Natsu was clenching his fists so tightly that it might bleed, then there's me.. On verge of tears

**Natsu's POV**

'_Lucy Lucy…'_ Was all that I thought, seeing her in pain made my heart shatter into million pieces…. I was even clenching my fists so tightly that it might bleed…But it doesn't matter, I just want Lucy to live..

**Erza's POV**

'_Lucy….' _Was all that I can think of, She was like a sister to me, I'm really useless…I can't do anything to help her.. We love her like she was our own, and there she is, almost dying.. Please survive….

_End of POV's_

"Sachiko You Bitch!" Ayumi Screamed evilly, Sachiko and the other three gasped at her presence, the totally forgot about her before and had let their guards down, Sachiko then stopped healing Lucy and signalized Natsu to Carry her, Natsu then carried Lucy then ran away, Sachiko sent some attacks then ran away while being followed by the two mages.

"Many people died in this place already.." Wendy commented. "I'm….scared! Wendy.." Happy shivered and Wendy looked at the two exceeds with concern. "We'll get out here, okay?" Wendy said with a reassuring smile and Happy nodded. They then a room and found some beds on it, which they assumed as the clinic. They then found a diary on one of the beds then Wendy read it quietly but loud enough for the other 2 exceeds to hear.

_**July 7**__**th**__**, X793**_

_**Don't worry, I'll kill them for you, I'll make those Fairy Tail Wizards Suffer! I Will do everything...Everything in order to get those powers….**_

_**~Shinozaki Ayumi…**_

After Wendy finished reading, she looked confused about everything. "What does she mean about….Killing all of us?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


End file.
